Frederik II of Arendaal
' Frederik I of Arendaal' ("Frederik the Renaissance King") (1496 - 1545) was the King of Arendaal between 1520 and 1545. He was the son of Queen Regent Marguerite I of Arendaal and her husband Juan Carlos Vázquez, Prince of Coronado. His mother had been the first Queen of Arendaal to rule despite having living brothers, and shortly after her death in 1517 Frederik's uncle Rurik II seized the throne. It took three years before Frederik's forces won back the throne and he was crowned in 1520. Frederik II is considered to be Arendaal's greatest late "Renaissance King". His reign saw Arendaal make immense cultural and scientific advances. It also saw the beginnings of religious tensions, and Frederik is remembered for his role as mediator between Dominican Catholics and Protestants. Eminent historian Anika Lee-Springfelt wrote: "In Frederik the Renaissance and the Reformation were for a moment one." Biography Renaissance King and Man of Letters Like his mother and his illustrious ancestors since King Niklaas III (1408-1424), Frederik II was an important supporter of the change entailed in the Aren Renaissance. Following precedent, he became a major patron of the arts and lent his support to many of the greatest artists of his time and encouraged still more to come to his Kingdom. Many worked extensively for him and he was a ferverent admirer of Leonardo Da Vinci, for both his mother and grandfather had acted as Da Vinci's greatest patrons. It is popularly believed that he held Leonardo’s head in his arms as the master died in 1519. Frederik employed the finest craftsmen of the day to decorate the great Chateaus he built himself or which had been built by his grandparents. Norseland Chateau, for instance, had a gushing fountain in its courtyard where quantities of wine were mixed with the water. It was during Frederik's reign that the magnificent art collection of the Aren kings that can still be seen in the Hermitage was truly expanded. Frederik was also renowned as a man of letters, supporting a number of major writers , and expanding the royal library greatly.He also set an important precedent by opening his library to scholars from around the world in order to facilitate the diffusion of knowledge. Frederik II's reign also continued the trend of the Aren Renaissance by supporting trade and commercial ventures, and in so doing, increasing the country's wealth. He was a great legislator, standing out in the eyes of his people as a high-minded sovereign and a magnanimous exponent of justice. Reformation: Catholics and Protestants In addition to his reputation as a great patron anmd Man of Letters, Frederik's reign is most well-known for the beginnings of the Reformation in Arendaal. At this point the nation teetered on the precipice of a bloody civil war into which it would plunge after the King's death. Although Frederik was a Catholic, his espousal of reform within the Church led many officials to claim that he had Protestant sympathies. His confessor, however, wrote in his memoirs that Frederik was devout, that "his heart was pained to see the problems within the Church, and to witness his subjects fighting over how best to worship God". Historians generally agree that he was not a Protestant, although he extended unusual tolerance to Protestants in general. Before 1534, he essentially gave them leave to worship as they chose. After this point, Frederik's stance on the religion became more conservative. Following the "Affair of the Placards", on the night of 17 October 1534, in which notices appeared on the streets of Emyn Arnen and other major cities denouncing Mass and during which several priests were killed by mob riots. After this ferverent Protestant ministers could find themselves jailed or even executed, albeit in small numbers. Generally, however, Frederik II's regime granted protection to Protestants from charges of heresy or persecution. He even allowed persecuted Protestants from other European nations to settle in his Kingdom. Throughout his reign Frederik insisted that so long as they did not attack the Catholic faith, they should not be harmed. Frederik also played a role in protecting the Pagan and Jewish subjects of his kingdom. In late 1523, on the suggestion of his favorite doctor and dentist, the Jewish Moses Hamon, he issued a decree formally denouncing blood libels against the Jews. He was especially unusual in establishing dynastic links with non-Christian dynasties. One famous philosopher and critic esteemed him highly, writing: "... for a King to grant his protection to people persecuted for opinions which he believes to be false; to open a sanctuary to them; to preserve them from the flames prepared for them; to furnish them with a subsistence; liberally to relieve the troubles and inconveniences of their exile, is an heroic magnanimity which has hardly any precedent ..." Family, Marriage and Children King Frederik II of Arendaal married Princess Helena of Franken. Their children included: *Johannes I of Arendaal (1513 - 1550) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1545 *Katherine I of Arendaal (1514 - 1554) - succeeded Johannes by usurping the claim of his son Kristian II due to his Protestant beliefs *Bjorn III of Arendaal (1520 - 1560) - succeeded Katherine as King and was overthrown by forces of Kristian II Siblings *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - sister. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm von Thießen, King of Terrastania *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - sister. Consort of Sebastian III von Franken Other Royal Relations *Rurik II of Arendaal - uncle *Caitlin of Eireann, Queen of Arendaal - aunt by marriage (Rurik II's wife) *Blanche of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law. (Johannes I's wife) *Sophie of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law. (Bjorn III's wife) *Matthieu of Lorraine, Prince Consort of Arendaal - son-in-law (Katherine I's husband) *Kristian II of Arendaal - grandson *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - granddaughter. Consort of Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - granddaughter. Consort of Harold II of Anglyn *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - great-aunt. Consort to Jean VI of Montelimar, and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire - maternal greatuncle and greatuncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Juan Carlos Vázquez, Prince of Coronado |3= Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal |4= King Fernando II of Coronado |5= Queen of Coronado |6= King Harald III of Arendaal |7= Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire |8= King of Coronado |9= Queen of Coronado |10= x |11= x |12= King Gustav IV of Arendaal |13= Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza |14= Emperor Giovanni Luciano III of the Talemantine Empire |15= Talemantine Empress |16= King of Coronado |17= Queen of Coronado |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= Charles of Montelimar |25= Queen Madeleine I of Arendaal |26= Duke of Potenza |27= Duchess of Potenza |28= Emperor Stefano Emanuelle I of the Talemantine Empire |29= Talemantine Empress |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Arendaal